Abrianna Cullen
Abrianna Roseabelle "Abby" Cullen is a memeber of the Olympic Coven. She is the biological Serena and Aro & the adopted daughter of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Early Life and Bio ' Abrianna Rosabella Cullen is the adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper Cullen. She was born on October 1st, 2012. Not much is known about her birth family, other than the fact she is 75% vampire. In Noon Sun, Alice had a vision of Abby. She wasn't sure what it meant, only that Alice had the need to protect the baby. Abby was later left at the Cullen's doorstep with a note that read, ''Keep her safe. It's up to you now. Her name is Abrianna. Protect her. Please. After that the vampire couple took her in and raised her as her own. Abby is a toddler at the moment, but due to the fact the Cullen's presumme she's 75% vampire, her growth rate is much more faster than a vampire-human hybrid. She is loved by her whole family and is a happy and silly baby. Her middle name is the only one Alice and Jasper got to choose. It's a combination of her aunt's names, Rosalie and Isabella. Growing up, Abby replaces Lizzy as the baby of the family. Most of the Cullen's and their friends adore her. Her growth rate is the fastest any of the Cullen's have ever seen. By the time Noon Sun ends she is around ten years old. Due to the fact she's 75% vampire, her growth rate will be be about twice as fast as any vampire hybrid. By the time she is 3 she'll be fully grown. Alice and Jasper, who never had the intention of having a child or need, instantly fall in love with Abby. Alice takes it as her role to protect Abby from all evil in the world and she also becomes Jasper's little girl. She's always seen hanging around the younger group of the Cullen children, Aidan and Lizzy. Abrianna gets taken by Serena. We then find out Abby is the daughter of Aro and Serena. Abby then askes Alice and Jasper if the "Mean guy" reffering to Aro is her biological father. She also asks Alice why the didn't want to leaving Alice stumbled, so then Jasper awnasered expaling briefly how Serena wanted her and in order to protect her she left Abby with them. ---- Relationships '''Elizabelle Cullen Elizabelle or Lizzy, is Abby's cousin. The two get along well since they're the youngest of their family. They meet in Noon Sun when Abby is a baby. In fact, Lizzy is the one to give Abrianna the nickname of Abby. By Sunset, the two have become best friends since they end up spending the most time with each other. Abby becomes one of Lizzy's biggest confidantes and vise versa. Abby tells Lizzy her worries about her father and how she fears she'll be like him. ---- Lucas Rider Lucas is a frenemy of Abby. The first interaction they had with each other is when a young Abby threw mash potatoes at Lucas's face when she was a child durring a family get together. Since then, they've constantly teased one another, but there is a soft spot. Lucas does tell Abby of her father. ---- Drusilla Volturi Dru is Abby's older half-sister. They share the same father, Aro. Abby developes a relationship with her after learning they're sisters. She would email Dru all the time and talk to her over the phone once and awhile. Abby also goes to her about questions reguarding their father. Dru is hesitant to talk about Aro and tries to do the best for her little sister, but Dru rather focus on getting to know her little sister. ---- Cordelia Volturi Cordelia is Abby's other older half-sister. Like Dru, they share the same father, Aro. Abby devlopes a relationship with her after learning they're sisters. Abby is probably closer to Dru, but none the less they develop a relationship together. Abby tends to visit Cordy at least once a week, every saturday morning for breakfast. 'Trivia ' *Abrianna is the daughter of Aro and Serena *She is the adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper Cullen *She is the younger half sister of Cordelia and Drusillla Volturi Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:The Volturi